Just Friends
by vi0letharmon
Summary: Things have been awkward for Moose and Camille since the kiss so they choose to just leave it in the past and forget about it but how long will they be able to go pretending they don't have feelings for each other ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey so this is my first fanfic , Ive always been a huge Step Up fan and Moose and Camille are just the best pairing so i hope you enjoy! Unfortunately i don't own Step Up or anything but it'd be cool if i did.**_

Camille's POV

_Buzz buzz buzz_ , I search around with my hand to stop the repetitive noise, Finally I grab a hold of my phone and check the caller ID , Its Kristen.

'hello?' I mutter barely audible

'Where the hell are you? I've been calling you all night!'

I look around and realize I'm not in my dorm room , memories from last night come flooding back… Saying goodbye to Luke and Natalie at the train station , the kiss , wow the kiss …

'Hello Earth to Camille?'

'Sorry I blanked , Umm sorry I didn't come home we had this pizza night thing at the Vault and I guess it ran pretty late and I must of just fell asleep here'

'I was worried sick. I'm just glad you're safe'

'It won't happen again I promise'

We said our goodbyes and I hung up. I don't know how I managed to get in the bed I was in , it's the spare one in Anala's room but when I look over her bed is vacant. I look at my phone , oh my god its nearly noon how have I been asleep this long.

I stumble out of the bed and make my way into the kitchen were I only see one head , a curly one , Moose.

'Morning sleeping beauty' he says with a smirk on his face

' What the hell happened last night , last thing I remember we were halfway through a movie and then I wake up in Anala's room'

'Relax Cam, you fell asleep during the movie so I lifted you into the spare bed in her room'

'Oh , well that explains it then…'

There was quite a bit of tension in the room , we hadn't talked about the kiss since it happened and I don't really know how to approach the subject or even if I should really , what if he just got caught up in the moment and regrets it? If I start talking to him about all these feelings I have for him and he doesn't feel the same its going to ruin everything. I'll just hold out and hope he bring it up because I cant risk losing him , even if it means just being friends.

'Penny for your thoughts' Moose mutters

' What , Uh nothing I was just thinking that this place is awfully quite. Where is everyone?'

Moose looks at me like he's deciding whether or not to accept my answer but then he just shakes his head

'There's auditions being held for backing dancers for some singer so they all went to check it out , I know it's a huge step down from winning the World Jam but at least they're still dancing and I'm sure the income wouldn't be too bad either'

I nod my head and just look around the room awkwardly looking for something I could talk about , Moose seems to notice my struggle and quickly blurts out

'You wanna go and get some lunch? Or in your case breakfast'

'Yeah that sounds great , let me go grab my coat' I rush off into the room and throw my coat on. Please let this tension go away.

Moose POV

Camille comes walking down the hall and announces she's ready to go. We head for the elevator , its silent the whole way down to the door. I cant stand this awkwardness I need to try and fix this asap.

'So Cam what's Tyler been up to , I Haven't heard much about him lately '

Cam looks relived ' Oh well him and Nora opened their dance studio a couple of weeks ago and apparently its doing really well , they still haven't set a date for the wedding but Nora says its her top priority now that the studio is up and running'

Cam keeps on talking about Nora and Ty's wedding plans and I can see her comfort levels start to shot up and the awkward fade away. I know I should be listening but I cant stop looking at her and just taking in how beautiful she is , its weird seeing her this way. Like I've always seen Cam differently than other girls , I guess I always knew there was something that wasn't just friendship bubbling underneath the surface but I never really thought much of it but over the past few weeks its been unavoidable and at the train station I just went for it and kissed her and man was it out of this world. We haven't talked about the kiss yet , I'm not sure if it's the best idea like what if we don't work out and we cant be friends , that would be the end of me. I don't know how long I can go without kissing her again though , I feel like an addict and now I've had a taste of what its like and I don't want to go back to life without it.

I break my train of thought when we reach the diner . Lets just keep this cool. I can be her friend , just her friend.

**_I know its not the longest of chapters but i promise i will have the next one up either tomorrow or the following day. Please review this and let me know what you think it'd be greatly appreciated._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Don't own Step Up or the characters. Hope yous enjoy this chapter**_

Camille's POV

Its been a full week since the kiss , 7 days , 168 hours , 10080 minutes and its been on my mind the whole time. Moose hasn't brought it up at all , he hasn't even hinted towards it , Nothing. Zero. Nada. I feel like I'm loosing my mind. Every time I see him I have to control myself , its even harder considering I see him daily. Speaking of which he should be here any minute so we can head over to the Vault , its Jacobs birthday and even though he doesn't want a big fuss being made we're still all going to come over and have our own little party for him , a Pirates party.

Just as I'm about ready I hear a knock on the door , Moose. When I open the door he opens his mouth to say something but when he looks at me he closes it instead , his eyes scan over me from head to toe. I suddenly feel very self conscious in this slim fitting black dress , its not really my style but Kristen said that I had to try and look hot every once and a while and that this dress was perfect for serving that purpose , plus in these black wedges my legs look great.

Moose suddenly shakes his head as he realises he hasn't said a word and says ' Wow Cam , I mean just wow'

'Is it too much you know just for a party? I mean I can always change'

'No no no don't change its perfect honestly , you look amazing' Just as the tension in the air thickens and we're left looking into each others eyes Moose quickly says ' I mean you're lucky really , I almost showed up in the exact same thing'

And with that I quickly shove him and we head on our way

Moose's POV 

My heart nearly stopped beating there for a second. I mean I've never really seen Camille dress that way before ,it wasn't sweet little Chameleon , it was something altogether different and the way it made me feel , let me just say I didn't want to just kiss her. Its been really hard the past week trying to pretend that us being just friends is fine , I mean she's all I think about from the moment I wake until I sleep and its making things really hard to focus on.

When we get to the Vault , the boys tongues practically hit the floor when they see Camille and I cant help but feel a pang of jealousy. How am I going to cope when we go down to the club and theres a bunch of strange guys practically salivating all over her? The thought of another guy touching her turns my stomach so much I start to feel ill. Just as my head feels like its going to explode Jason pulls me aside

'Hey man , mind if I borrow you a second I got something I wanna talk to you about'

I just nod and follow him into his room where I am greeted by the biggest stack of clothes I've ever seen.

'You know they have closets for this stuff right?'

'Haha very funny man , I'm just a little … unorganized that's all'

'Yeah whatever you say , So what's up?'

'I should be asking you the same question , Dude what are you playing at not asking that fine girl out there to go out with you?'

I rapidly shake my head

'What ? Camille? No man its not like that , we're just friends'

Jason starts to laugh , I mean really laugh

' C'mon dude level with me , as your friend. We all seen you kiss her at the train station so how about you try telling me the truth'

I've gotta hand it to Jason , he can see right through me and he knows I cant lie to a friend.

'Alright alright , So maybe my feelings for her aren't entirely platonic but that doesn't mean anything because we're friends and that comes first'

'How long do you reckon you can be 'just friends' when you see her with other guys huh? I know you man and it'll kill you so why don't you just man up and tell her how you feel'

As soon as I go to open my mouth Anala bursts through the door and informs us everyone is heading down to the club. When she leaves I turn to Jason and say

'Its just not that easy' and make my way out the door.

The club is packed , the warm air hits me as soon as I walk through the door , I'm so glad I decided against that jacket.

I turn around and grab Camille's hand and lead her to the dance floor. I know for sure guys can't get to her if I'm dancing with her plus I love dancing with Camille. She always underestimates herself when it comes to dancing but boy can she move. Me and Camille start to dance , it starts of cool and fun with her moving around to the beat but then I grab her hand and start dancing with her our bodies soon close the distance between us as I pull her closer. She starts to sway along with me , our bodies in perfect rhythm, I lift her upwards and trail my hands along her side as she slowly slides down so our faces are inches apart , my breathing starts to increase as the chemistry I can feel builds up. I can almost feel her lips on mine again as I start to lean in…

Camille's POV

Just as I'm about an inch away from kissing Moose *bang* some random girl bumps into us sending us flying apart. Moose quickly runs over to me and helps me up

'Oh my god Chameleon are you okay?'

I nod my head and brush some dust off my dress

'Yeah I'm fine but I think I'm going to take a rain check on the dancing'

Moose looks a little disappointed but just smiles and says

'That's cool, but you're gonna miss all my sweet moves out there' he says as he starts shaking his hips .

'I think I'll live this time' and with that he finds his way back to the dance floor. As soon as I get to the bar I put my head into my hands , I can't believe what just happened. Was it just my imagination or did Moose want to kiss me? I doubt he'd get caught up in the moment twice , right? I hate over thinking all of this its driving me crazy , if Moose wanted me he'd try and get me surely I'm just driving myself crazy over this.

'Hey darling you okay?'

I look up to an unfamiliar face , a handsome at that.

'Yeah yeah I'm fine , uh do I know you ? I mean I come to this club all the time and I've never seen you before'

'My names Chris , I just started working here but if all the regulars look like you then I think I'm gonna like it here'

I find myself blushing , this guy was charming to say the least. And very attractive , I he looks pretty fit as well I wonder what he looks like under that shirt.

'Do you by any chance know the guys that run this place , the Pirates I think they're called?'

I snap out of my thoughts and nod my head

'Uh yeah I dance with them , well I've only recently started to -I'm not even sure if I'm going to keep it up to be honest'

'Wow you dance? Damn is it possible for you to get more attractive?'

And again with the blushing , what is wrong with me? Its clearly part of a bartenders job to flirt with his customers.

'I don't know what to tell you , I'm just the best of both worlds' If he's going to give it , I'm going to take it.

'That you are , So please tell me you aren't sitting here waiting for some guy because I would love to ask you to dance'

' A guy yes but we're just friends and I don't think the best start to your new job is to abandon your duties to go dance with some girl'

'Whatever guy can just be friends with a girl like you must be crazy and I'm due a break I'll have you know so there wont be any rules broken'

'I don't know , I don't really feel like dancing'

'I know you think I probably do this all the time and I have some ulterior motive but I don't I promise. You just seem like a nice girl and it'd be pretty sweet to dance with a Pirate'

I rack my brain for an excuse but fail so I just go along with Chris as he pulls me out to the dance floor. I wasn't sure what to expect but by the way he starts to move it becomes pretty clear he's no amateur when it comes to dancing- I just stand there shell shocked unaware of what I should do when he pulls me into an embrace and starts leading me in what I can only assume is a spiced up Waltz , I haven't danced like this in so long its refreshing. I cant help but laugh at the faces he pulls as he pretends to be serious and at all the twists and twirls he's incorporated in this dance , I almost feel sick I'm being spun around so much. Maybe this night won't be as bad as I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here is the next chapter , hope people are enjoying it so far._**

Chapter 3:

Moose's POV

I don't know if I'm relieved or disappointed that me and Camille didn't kiss. I obviously wanted to so badly but I don't think we can maintain this just friends relationship after kissing for a second time. If I was just sure of my feelings for her and more importantly her feelings for me , oh man I hadn't even thought that she mightn't even like me back. But I guess I'm not really all that worried after all she looked pretty happy when I kissed her and she wasn't complaining just there now when I was about to kiss her again.

I shake my head to rid it of all these thoughts. I don't need this tonight , tonight I'm gonna dance and have the time of my life. I quickly run over to where all the Pirates are dancing and quickly join them. Its so nice being able to dance in a crew again , if it wasn't for Andy and the MSA crew I would've never had enough confidence in my dancing to compete in the kinds of competitions I've been part of. It gives me a sense of belonging being in a crew like this , It also helps with me being homesick because I may not be with my family but at least I have my very own family night here and I couldn't ask for anything more. Well maybe one more thing , Camille.

I can't focus on my dancing without having her here. I leave the crew to head to the bar to find Camille but when I get there she's nowhere to be found - She wouldn't have left the club without telling me first its not like her. Just as I start to imagine the worst I turn around and see her on the dance floor , I smile with relief but it quickly fades when I see some guy grab her hand and pull her in close to dance - She doesn't seem to be fazed at all with indicates she accepted an invitation to dance or worse she asked him herself. I cant tear my eyes away as he twirls her around the dance floor - She's loving every moment of it aswell judging by the smile on her face and the way she's laughing. I knew I shouldn't of left her by herself , now she's got some strange guy wrapped around her. What if he asks to see her again? Or worse what If he kisses her? The thought enough is too much and I run out of the club desperate for some fresh air. I collapse outside of the club heaving in air like I'd been held underwater. I decide to stay outside until I can calm down or at least make it look like I'm calm. One things for sure - I'm definitely sure of my feelings for Cam.

Camille's POV

I dance with Chris until his break is over - he leads me back to the bar so I can get a drink before I dehydrate after all that dancing.

'Can I get a water please?'

'You're not a drinker then?'

I resist the urge to roll my eyes at getting asked that question for the millionth time

'Not really , maybe when I'm older but for now I'll stick to water'

Chris nods and turns to get me my drink when he returns he sets a glass of water in front of me with a miniature umbrella inside it.

'I thought I might as well spice up your water , its not fair that the only way you get to feel the joy of having a little umbrella in your drink is if it has alcohol in it'

I smile my best smile , maybe I was wrong about him.

Just as I start to feel myself blushing I notice Anala walking towards the bar , I wave her towards me - She opens her mouth to talk but words fail her when she spots Chris

'Well hello handsome' She starts to twirl her hair and flutter her lashes like a school girl towards him.

'Hey I'm Chris , its nice to meet you' he extends his hand for a handshake which Anala grabs all too keenly.

'I'm Anala and trust me the pleasure is all mine'

Chris just smiles awkwardly but disappears down the bar to serve other customers.

'Is that the guy I seen you dancing with because he is seriously hot !'

'Yeah but it was only for a minute or two. I guess he is' Its weird talking about boys , the only boy I've ever liked is Moose and I haven't really spilled the beans on those feelings to anyone.

'He totally digs you , look at the way he's looking at you' I follow Anala's eyes and lock eyes with Chris , sure enough he was looking at me.

' I'm not really interested in going out with anybody to be honest'

'Except Moose right?'

I almost choke on my water at her bluntness

'What? No , we're just friends'

'Trust me honey you're lying to yourself if you say you don't have feelings for him - Speaking of Moose where is he anyway? He went looking for you'

Panic starts to fill my body at the thought of Moose being alone , I quickly grab my bag and jump out of the seat

'I need to go find him'

Anala grabs my arm and pulls me back as I start to walk away 'What about Chris? He'll be asking where you went'

' To look for my friend? I really don't care what you tell him I just need to go and find Moose'

I finally pull free and break out into a sprint around the club looking for Moose - after no luck in finding him I figure he must've left and went somewhere thinking I went there , maybe the Vault. I run towards the exit and out the door

'Camille?'

I stop and turn around to find Moose leaning against the wall of the club.

'Moose what are you doing out here? I was so worried when I couldn't find you!'

I quickly wrap my arms around him , thanking god that he's okay.

'I just needed some air , got a bit light headed is all'

'That doesn't sound too good, do you need a doctor? Or maybe just a lie down? C'mon let me take you back to the Vault so you can sit for a while , I'm not taking no for an answer'

I grab Moose's arm and pull him in the direction of the Vault. I pull out my phone and text Anala telling her I'm taking Moose to the Vault and that I'll see her later. She texts back in a heartbeat

'Okay see you soon , we haven't finished our conversation either x'

Damn.

**_That's all for now i'm afraid. I'm not sure if i should make this a long story or keep it to a couple more chapters. Please let me know what you's think , it'd be greatly appreciated. New update tomorrow._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Moose's POV 

Me and Cam reached the Vault and made our way upstairs. She practically forced me onto the sofa so I'd rest and then made her way to the kitchen to make me a cup of tea. I love that she looks after me this way , I can tell that I'm very special to her because she's going out of her way to make me feel better - Little does she know that me just being here with her has made me feel better than ever. She walks over to the sofa with a cup in one hand and a blanket in the other , before I can object she's wrapping the blanket around me like I'm a little kid. She then walks over to the TV and puts a DVD in , she knows how I love watching DVDs when I'm not feeling well. I just watch her peacefully as she messes around with the remote trying to work it - She really is something special. Just as my heart fells like its going to explode the film starts playing and Camille turns to walk out the door.

'Wow Chameleon where are you going?' my voice sounds a little too desperate , be cool Moose.

'I was just going to wait outside and let you get a rest in peace'

'Come over here and sit down right this second , I'm not having my best friend in a different room to me when she could be with me'

Camille hesitantly makes her way over to the sofa , I quickly grab her and pull her down so she's beside me. I throw the blanket over us so we have to huddle close - I put my arm around her and she rests her head on my shoulder. I swear we fit perfectly together. He hand is placed on my chest and without thinking I lace my fingers with hers- It doesn't feel weird or awkward or wrong at all , it feels right.

I awaken when I hear the doors of the lift open , it must be the Pirates coming back from the club. I look down and see Camille sound asleep across my chest , I gently nudge her to wake her up without scaring her but as soon as she opens her eyes to see where she is she jumps back causing her to fall on the floor. The sound of my laughter attracts the Pirates into the room where the see Camille laying on the floor - She quickly stands up and punches my arm for laughing. The Pirates soon fill up the sofas and start telling us what the got up to in the club.

'Hey Camille , Chris came over as soon as he saw you leave. He of course wanted to know where you went and if you were coming back' Anala said with a flirtatious tone in her voice

I quickly sat up straight to pay attention to the conversation.

'What did you tell him?' Her voice was very nonchalant so it didn't give much away.

'Your phone number , he said he'd text soon - I wouldn't be surprised if he already had to be honest'

'You what?! , Why would you do that?'

'You told me I could tell him whatever I wanted to and the digits in your phone number is what I desired to tell him. Plus he's super hot , give him a chance Cam'

The whole room goes quiet when they hear a phone ring , all eyes turn to Camille who quickly pulls her phone out of her bag and answers it

'Hello?'

'Hey , its Camille right? That's what your friend told me anyway. Its Chris by the way'

'Yeah its Camille , what can I do for you?'

'Well I was hoping I could take you out on a date'

'A Date?!'

At this stage everyone in the room is staring at Camille. She seems to notice and walks towards the door to continue her call. I glare at the door waiting for her to return. I suddenly gasp for air realizing I've been holding my breathe since she said date. Theres a look of panic on my face which Jason can clearly notice as he looks at me with such pity. Camille slowly walks back into the room and everyone looks at her waiting for her answer.

'Well? What did you say? Don't keep us guessing' Anala says a bit to forcefully

'I said yes'

Everything after that kind of just kind of blurred away.

Camille's POV 

Its official I hate all of my clothes. Why is finding an outfit to wear so hard? Its just a date. Well it would help if Chris would actually tell me where we were going. I glance at my clock , 9:10 , 20 minutes to get ready great. I finally settle on a white low cut top with a black skater skirt along with heeled boots. Its not too dressy or too casual. Just as I finish putting on makeup I get a text from Chris telling me to meet him outside campus , I grab my cardigan and make my way out the door. As I leave campus I see Chris sitting on a bench with flowers in his hand. The guy really knows how to make an effort. I shyly walk over and greet him, he stands up sharply and hands me the flowers whilst telling me I look beautiful.

'So are you going to tell me where we're going?'

'And ruin the surprise? Not on your life' he winks and grabs my hand. We aren't walking for long when Chris stops and tells me we're here. I look around and can't really see anything , only a few houses which seem abandoned . Then I see it - There's a table sitting in the middle of the one of the gardens with tea lights surrounding it and I know it sounds cheesy but it really brings out the beauty in these old run down houses. Chris leads me to the table , he has a basket underneath it with food so he sets the table. Chris catches me staring up into the night sky , admiring all of the stars

'Its something else isn't it?'

I blush realizing he'd seen me staring

'It's really beautiful'

'Well that makes two of you'

I smile and look down at my feet , I'm not really used to being in these kinds of positions. When I look up Chris is standing in front of me , he extends his hand like he's asking for a dance and I give it to him gracefully accepting. We just sway back and forth with no music but that doesn't seem to matter. I look up at Chris and smile but all of a sudden I find his lips on mine , I jump back like he'd just slapped me. He looks at me startled

'Wow Camille , did I do something wrong?'

'No no no you just caught me by surprise is all'

We decide to sit back down and enjoy our food. I don't know why I'm being like this - This is all so beautiful , this place , the sky , the guy , all of it. So what's wrong with me? Why cant I let this guy in and kiss him back and be happy with him?. What's wrong with him? Suddenly it dawns on me and I feel so stupid for not realising it sooner.

_He's not Moose. _

**_Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing this , faving it and following it , i really appreciate it! I'm going to try and make the next chapter extra long and hopefully very interesting. As always new update tomorrow. _**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Moose's POV

What am I doing outside a church? And why am I wearing a suit? I look around and see no one and I hear nothing but silence which is peculiar because the car park for the church is clearly full. I walk around to the door of the church but when I pull it it doesn't open. I sit on a bench in front of the church and try and figure out what's happening. I can recognise this church I just don't know where from. There must be a pretty good reason as to why I'm here , maybe I was invited to some sort of event and I showed up late? It doesn't sound likely though. I look up when I hear the click of the door open , Camille steps out and starts to make her way towards me, I'm so relieved to see her it takes me a second to realise she's wearing a wedding dress.  
'Where have you been? You know we kind of need you in there'

'What for?'

'The wedding silly , now come on quickly before everyone gets impatient'

I link my arm with hers and we walk towards the church door. Me and Camille are getting married! This is so strange , how could I have forgot about my own wedding? I'm suddenly overcome with a mix of fear and nerves. I'm too young for this surely? What was I thinking? As soon as I start to consider bolting it out the door I look at Camille as she readies herself to walk down the aisle- She is so perfect. Any fear suddenly disappears as I get excited - I get to spend the rest of my life with this woman , I couldn't get luckier if I tried.

Suddenly the music starts to play and we start walking down the aisle , Its weird because I've never been to a wedding where the bride and groom walked down the aisle together but I guess me and Cam decided to put our own spin on things. We're almost at the top and I can safely say I've never been as happy in my life. Just as we get to the top Camille kisses my cheek and thanks me , I don't understand why she would need to thank me. Things start to slow down as a handsome guy shakes my hand and takes his place at the top of the alter beside Camille. Everything starts to blur , I don't understand how could she be marrying someone else? It doesn't make any sense , she's supposed to be with me. I stand up quickly to object but I start to get dizzy , it feels like theres some invisible force keeping me from getting to the bride and groom.  
'Do you Camille Gage take Chris McIntyre to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Camille says something but I cant quite make it out.  
'What did you just say Camille?'I scream to make sure she hears me. She turns around and looks me square in the face

'I said yes  
I said yes.

I wake up with a jolt. It was just a nightmare. I jump out of bed and pull on some shoes. Its now or never Moose. Theres no way in hell I'm loosing Camille. I run out of my dorm and run to the staircase taking them two at a time. I stop in front of Camille's dorm and start knocking furiously.  
Camille opens the door with a look of confusion and anger on her face  
'Moose what the hell are you doing here? Its 3:30 in the morning'  
'I need to tell you something and you can't interrupt me because I know if I stop I won't be able to continue'  
'Okay , I wont I promise'  
'You're my best friend Camille , you're my dance partner , you're the person I talk to when I'm sad , you're the that puts up with all my nonsense , you're the only person I know that wouldn't slam the door in my face after waking you at 3:30am, I guess what I'm trying to say is that since we became friends I've been a different person , I have the confidence to do what I love to do because you give me the best pep talks and you convince me into believing in myself as much as you believe in me. You've always put me before you even when I tried to object and I hope you understand how special that makes you. What else? You're beautiful Camille , so so beautiful. Theres this spark in your eyes that I cant help but always notice and I don't know how but you just glow , like theres a light bulb inside you - I always had this theory that you were like a lighthouse and boys were like boats , so whichever boy saw the light inside you they would know that you were where his future lay and it never made sense to me because I could see your light but it does now. Camille you are my whole world , everything that ever meant anything to me is all tied up in you. And I know that I handled kissing you terribly , well more like didn't handle it at all , but that was because I was scared - Scared that I would lose you as a friend because your friendship meant more to me than pursuing a relationship but I realise now that us being together wouldn't ruin our friendship , it would only make it better. What I'm trying to say is that I want to be with you Cam and I just can't hide it anymore'.

Camille's POV

I'm standing in front of Moose wide eyed and open mouthed. I'm not entirely sure if what he just said was real , am I hallucinating? _He wants me_. No , this isn't happening. He must be drunk or something - By the look of him he could be one something , he's wearing his pjs , his hair is a complete mess because he's been scratching his head too much and he's even wearing odd shoes.  
'Moose you don't mean this , you're clearly sleep deprived or something. Maybe you should get some sleep and talk to me in the morning when you're thinking straight'  
'Cam I'm thinking clearer than I ever have before you have to believe me'  
'Why should I Moose? Please tell me why because I've always been here trying to accept that we're just friends and you come along and kiss me and then pretend it never happened , then you go to kiss me on the dance floor and you don't bring that up either or how about you holding my hand on movie night? Those would've been perfect times to declare your so called love for me. So why now Moose? Please tell me why I should believe you now?'  
My eyes start to fill with water as I turn away from Moose - Suddenly he grabs my hand and pulls me towards him capturing my lips with his. I freeze stunned by what's happening but all my thoughts disappear as Moose pulls me in tighter , I wrap my arms around his neck and slip my hands into his hair. His hands are on the small of my back holding me as close to him as possible. My hands start to go wild in his hair as the kiss continues to deepen. After what seems like an eternity we break apart , our foreheads are touching as we stare at each other.  
'I reckon that's a good enough reason for me to believe you' I say cheekily , he laughs and pulls me into a hug.  
'I am very convincing'  
It suddenly dawns on me that we're still standing in my doorway , I gesture him to come in and shut the door. He jumps straight onto my bed and makes himself comfortable.  
'You're lucky you came to this sudden realization during Spring Break because this would've ended very differently if Kristen was here'  
'What can I say , my brains always thinking ahead'  
'Well that makes one of us , my brains fried because of my lack of sleep'  
Moose kicks off his shoes and gets under the duvet of the double bed and starts to signal me to join him. I turn off the light in the room and turn the small lamp beside my bed on , theres just enough light for me to see Moose's face. I lay in the bed laying on my side facing him. I've shared a bed with Moose a hundred times but never like this , this was intimate. He was stroking my arm with him finger and it was setting my skin on fire. I leaned towards him and gently brushed his lips with mine , he puts strands of my hair behind my ear while examining my face - After staring at me for what felt like forever he gently kisses my forehead.  
'Goodnight Chameleon'  
'Goodnight Moose'  
I turn off the lamp and turn my back to his body as he wraps his arms around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder.  
Moose leans in to my ear and whispers  
'I love you'  
I take in the words like I'm an addict getting her fix , they fill my whole body and fill me with satisfaction.  
'I love you too' I say back after a long pause and I let my body relax into his.  
We'll have so much to sort out tomorrow between having a proper talk about our relationship if that's what this is and if we're going to tell our friends, the thought of it all gave me a headache. But right now I don't have to worry about anything because Moose loves me and that's all that mattered.

_**Finally! I was so excited to write this chapter so i hope i did it justice. I'm not ending the story here don't worry , i will be writing another couple of chapters. Let me know what you think it's great to hear from readers of the story. As always i'll have a new update tomorrow!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Camille's POV 

I watch Moose as he turns in his sleep , I woke up a few hours ago but didn't have the heart to wake him up. When I first woke up I was convinced last night had all been a dream but I heard Moose snore and thanked god that it wasn't. I couldn't help but feel really bad for leading Chris on so I rang him and told him everything expecting him to hate me but he was totally fine and even supporting like he knew what I was going through , I couldn't help but hope that it all works out for him like its starting to for me.

I look over as I see Moose's head rise from the pillow

'Good morning sleeping beauty' I tease him , he then throws a pillow at me. He gets up and walks towards me and kisses me on the cheek , I try and sustain a smile but I just cant help it.

'How about we go get some pancakes for breakfast' Moose knows how much I love pancakes so I don't even have to answer I just grab my coat and walk to the door. He laughs as he follows me out the door. As soon as we step out of the front door of the building I feel Moose's fingers slip between mine , it feels so natural that I don't know why we haven't always been doing it but unfortunately the diner isn't very far from campus so it ends quickly. We go to our usual booth , we never look at the menus because we memorised them months ago - it was a competition to see who could learn it the quickest , I won which was great. Betty the waitress comes over to take our orders - she often wonders why she even bothers because its always the same.

'Let me guess , A stack of pancakes with syrup , butter and a tiny bit of honey for you Camille and a stack of pancakes with just butter for you Moose'

I nod graciously but Moose shakes his

'Actually Betty today is a special day because I am celebrating something truly great so I will have a stack of double chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate syrup , whipped cream , m&m's and caramel'

My mouth drops , I know Moose is a pretty big eater but if he can put all that away this early in the morning then he surely deserves a trophy of some sort. Betty walks off with our orders leaving me and Moose to hopefully get a chance to talk.

I want to know if we're labelling us or how its going to work and ask if the celebration he's talking about is about us but I'm not sure how to approach the subject. I look at Moose hoping he can read my mind and say something but he just gives me a weird look because I'm staring at him.

'So what's the big celebration then' I try and say as casually as possible.

'I got more than 8 hours sleep, I think that deserves to be celebrated'

'Oh' I try and hide my disappointment

'Cam I'm kidding , I'm celebrating the fact that the girl of my dreams is finally mine - well not mine I don't know we haven't talked about that yet'

'Well we can talk about it now'

'You know where I stand Cam , I want to be with you like crazy. A real relationship- but only if you want that too I don't mind taking things slowly'

My belly does flips , I can tell by the tone in his voice that he means every word he says.

'I want that too Moose'

He leans over and grabs my hands

'You don't know how happy you've made me Camille Gage'

I laugh if off as Betty arrives with our food. Its almost astonishing watching someone as skinny as Moose devour the monstrous stack of pancakes in front of him- he very nearly licks the plate clean.

When we get up to leave Moose walks in the opposite direction to campus

'Moose where are you going?

'To the Vault to show off my new girlfriend' he then walks over to me and spins me in the air

'Moose we've only been together like 20 minutes don't you think we should give ourselves time to get used to us before we tell others?'

'I guess you have a point , I just want to shout it from rooftops'

'And you will be able to soon I promise. C'mon we can still go over and hang out for a while'

That seems good enough for Moose as we take each others hands and walk towards the Vault. As soon as the lift door opens we drop one and others hand. We're greeted by lots of happy faces.

'What's got you guys so happy?' Moose asks

'We got the dancing spot that we auditioned for a while back' A happy Jason exclaimed

'Wow guys that's awesome, congrats!'

I feel a hand around my arm and before I know it I'm being dragged to the sofas.

'So tell me all about your date! I got the picture of the table with all the lights that you sent me and I almost died' Anala's voice being as far away from a whisper as possible caused the Pirates to hear and worst of all Moose. I know Anala won't give up until she hears every detail but I'm not really comfortable talking about this because I'm with Moose and he's listening so it just gets worse.

'Yeah well we just had some food and talked a bit , nothing big I guess'

'I knew you were going to hold back on me that's why I went to the club last night and asked Chris what happened'

My face completely drops , this can't be good.

'He told me that you of course looked amazing , that you held hands on the walk there and danced under the stars and that it was super romantic. C'mon Cam that's not nothing big'

I look over at Moose , his face is very hard to read but I know its not good.

'Oh wait I forgot about the best part , the kiss!'

Oh no. I look around quickly to face Moose but he'd already stormed out. I ran after him and tried to stop him but he was too fast for me.

Nice job Camille.

Moose's POV

I ran and ran until my legs couldn't take it anymore. I don't know why I'm running or why I'm freaking out like this all I know is that I'm angry and upset at the same time. I'm angry because some guy that wasn't me kissed Camille and danced with her and held her hand and I'm upset because she let him. Why wouldn't she tell me about all this? Where does this Chris guy stand with her? My head feels like its going to explode its got so many questions. I run back to campus and go to one of the dance studios and quickly plug my ipod into the speakers and press play on a song. Scream from High School Musical 3 starts to surround the room , I know its not very manly to have high school musical on your ipod but this is a great song. I start to dance along with the song as I let out my frustration.

_Is it her ? _

_Is it love? _

_Can the music ever be enough?_

The lyrics make me get more into the dance and I start really going for it. I scream along with Troy as the song ends and collapse on the floor in a heap clearly exhausted. I don't think I've ever danced like that before.

I turn around and see Camille standing at the door of the studio. I should've known she'd be able to find me , she knows me better than I know myself half the time.

'Moose please listen to me' she pleads as she walks towards me.

'You did all that romantic stuff with that guy Cam , you clearly have some sort of feelings for him. You don't just kiss people you don't like , its not you.'

'I did hold his hand and dance with him and I did enjoy it I'm not going to lie , I guess I was starting to like him and you cant get mad at me for that because you showed no interest in me and you cant expect me to wait forever. But when he kissed me I jumped away from him because I knew something was wrong and it was that he wasn't you Moose. As much as I wished I could've has those feelings for him I just couldn't because I couldn't get over you! Its always been you Moose , I don't belong with anybody else and I don't want to be with anybody else either. I've already spoken to Chris and told him about us and everything. I knew I should've told you about the date and this kiss but honestly I hadn't thought about them because since you knocked on my door at 3:30am you've all I've been able to think about so please don't hate me'

'Cam I could never hate you , I just freaked when I heard that's all. I'm more mad at myself than anything else , If I had of just maned up and told you everything would be fine. How about we just forget about it?'

'Sounds good to me'

With that I walk over and kiss Camille like I'm proving that she's mine and that I'm happy that she's mine , she puts her arms around my neck as she happily complies.

'I could get used to this' I says whilst smiling

She just shakes her head and laughs.

'We should probably get back to the Vault and explain what that was all about'

'Tomorrow. I want to spend the rest of today with my beautiful girlfriend cuddling up and watching films'

Her smile almost breaks her face in half its that big. I quickly text Jason so the Pirates wont worry.

_Sorry we bolted like that , will come by tomorrow and explain everything._

I know its very cryptic but it'll have to do for know because all I can think about is spending time with Camille. I'm going to be the best boyfriend I can possibly be because this girl is one in a million and I'll be damned if I'm going to let her go.

**_Sorry i just had to get a bit of high school musical in there , I am in the process of writing my first hsm fanfic so if you like hsm you'll hopefully be in for a treat. I know i didn't update yesterday sorry! As for this chapter i hope yous enjoy it ! I have a few ideas of where i want this story to go but i'm not certain yet so if anyone has anything they'd like to happen please let me know. Until next time !_**


	7. Chapter 7

Moose's POV

Me and Camille hold our breathes as we enter the lift to the Vault , We're about to tell the Pirates about our relationship. I'm not really sure what to expect but I can't shake my nerves. When the lift opens the twins are standing waiting . The quickly shout alerting the rest of the house that we're here - the Pirates have been waiting for an answer as to what yesterdays drama was about. We walk towards the sofa and everyone else follows us as we sit down.

'Okay so we know that you guys want to know what yesterday was all about' I say , my voice wavering with nerves.

'Damn right we wanna know, dude you just freaked and then bolted' Jason says bluntly

'Well the reason I freaked out is because I got jealous and the reason I got jealous is because me and Camille have started dating'

Me and Cam look around not sure what reactions to expect but everyone starts cheering and clapping

'About time' Jason says

'So you guys all knew this would happen?' Camille says surprised

'It was pretty obvious' Everyone nods along with Jason's statement.

'We're just so glad you guys are happy for us, its all new for us and the support is what we need'

'I want all the details about how it all happened right this second' Anala chimes in

I turn to Camille to tell the story but she shakes her head

'This ones all yours lover boy' she teases.

'Okay well I basically went to her dorm room at like 3:30 in the morning and told her how I felt and things just progressed from there'

'Moose has anyone ever told you that you suck at telling stories , Camille how about you try'

'Haha , Okay well I heard knocking at my door and obviously I was pretty curious because it was so late , or early depending on how you look at it , but I answered it and there was Moose standing there with his messy hair and odd shoes looking like he hadn't slept in weeks. He then starts on this long story on how he liked me and always has but just never put the pieces together. I then retaliated trying to ignore what he said because I didn't know if I could believe it because I've dreamed about it a million times and it might've of been real but then he kissed me and it was incredibly romantic and real and it proved everything he said. And I think that's it really'

'Awh Moose who knew you could be a big romantic!' Anala squeezes my cheeks as she speaks.

'I'm just full of surprises'

'How about we all go out bowling to celebrate the lovely new couple?'

'That's a great idea , lets do it'

Everyone quickly gets ready and we all head out , the bowling alley isn't too far from the Vault so we all walk there. I feel pretty confident as I've always been the best at bowling anytime I went ,I start off getting 9's and a few splits but the grin is soon wiped off my face when Camille throws a strike.

'Lucky shot' I say still maintaining my bravado.

'You think you can do better than me?' Camille smirks confidently

'I don't think , I know.' I don't break her stare

'Bring it on then' and with that we both start bowling like the pros. I start throwing strikes but Camille matches every one. Soon enough everyone just stops bowling as they watch me and Camille's match intensify. Soon enough the score is 110 to 119 with me in the lead , Camille has one more shot , she needs to get all ten to beat my score. Everyone turns silent as Camille reaches for a bowling ball and takes her place in front of the bowling lane , she holds the ball in her hand up in front of her face for a few seconds before rapidly swinging back and releasing the ball forward - Everyone's eyes are on the ball as it knocks down every pin standing. Everyone starts jumping and cheering for Camille , Jason lifts her onto his shoulders while he shouts 'Champion Champion'. Camille laughs at all the attention and lowers herself to the ground , she walks over to me as I put out my hand to shake hers

'I guess I was no match this time' I say defeated

'I'm just superior ' she winks at me as she says it

I lift her off her feet and throw her over my shoulder , she starts laughing while hitting my back lightly

'Okay okay I'm sorry , I take it back' she shouts

I gently lower her to the ground and kiss her. We're interrupted by a choir of awhs , we both look at the Pirates and roll our eyes.

'C'mon lovebirds lets get some food' Anala announces

Camille's POV

We don't end up leaving the Vault until after 11. The Pirates tried convincing us to stay over as it was so late but with classes starting back in a few days we need to get back into the habit of staying at campus. Today was amazing , me and Moose hung out as a couple with all our friends and it was like it always was - Its so great that we've been able to make this transition from best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend so easily. I half expected things to start off a bit weird and awkward like it was after the kiss at the train station but I realise now that the only reason it was so awkward was because we weren't entirely sure of our feelings for each other but now that we are it just makes things easy.

When we arrive at campus we head to my dorm to hang out for a while. I head over to the kettle to make us some tea as Moose turns on the TV and flicks through the channels to see what's on , since its pretty late there isn't much of a selection but Moose decides on a foreign film. The storyline doesn't seem to make much sense so me and Moose decide to add our own commentary to the film , I nearly pee myself its so funny , Moose does this silly French accent along with his only adding to the hilarity. After the film finishes I walk into the bathroom to get ready for bed , I come out with a small pair of shorts on and a low cut top because its really warm in my room around this time of year - Moose looks me up and down and opens his mouth but closes it again after realising it had been open.

'Okay well I'm definitely sleeping over' Moose states matter-of-factly.

'Moose you're going to have to start sleeping in your own room , you won't be able to when Kristen comes back'

Moose just walks towards me and wraps his arms around my waist as if what I said wasn't a problem.

'I will soon I promise but we may as well seize this golden opportunity while we can' he leans in to me and starts kissing my neck , I try and tell him that he should go back to his room but words fail me as each kiss sets my skin on fire - Soon I just go with it and cup his face with my hands capturing his lips , the kiss intensifies as he presses me up against the wall , I feel his hands slip under my t-shirt and hold onto my back , the contact of his hands on my skin is electrifying. Just as I go to pull of his t-shirt I start to laugh , Moose looks at me and then laughs too.

'I guess its still quiet early huh?' he says still laughing

'Yeah a bit' I say smiling

We share a small kiss before breaking apart. I down a glass of water trying to cool myself off after that heavy session. I can't believe we got like that , we've only been dating for a few days, its crazy. Moose takes off his shirt leaving his wife-beater on underneath , he also takes off his beanie letting his curls spring free. I laugh at the sight of them covering his face.

Me and Moose get in to bed but before I turn off the light Moose stops me.

'Cam before we go to sleep can I ask you something?'

'Yeah what is it?'

'Will you go on a date with me?'

I smile boldly at his question

'I don't know I think I'm going to have to check my schedule' I say boldly

He grabs me quickly and tickles my sides , I start losing my breath as I laugh madly

'Okay stop stop! It would be my pleasure to go on a date with you'

He kisses my forehead 'You're about to go on the best date of your life my dear'

'I look forward to it'

I turn off the light and cuddled against Moose as we went to sleep. Life couldn't get better than this.

* * *

**_Hope yous enjoy this chapter. If i do get the chance to update tomorrow it'll probably be very early if not then i'll definitely have one up by Sunday. I had an idea to skip ahead to maybe a year or so ahead in Moose and Camille's relationship and see where they're at. Let me know what you think! Until next time._**


	8. Chapter 8

Camille's POV

If I thought I hated my clothes when I went out with Chris then I was wrong , now I really hate them. I know I shouldn't be freaking out because its only Moose and he's already seen all my clothes but since this is our first date I want him to be able to look at me and for the image to stick in his mind. I decide that if I want to have any sort of effect on Moose I need to go shopping. I get a cab into town and start scanning the shops for the perfect outfit , it would probably help if I knew myself what the perfect outfit was but I'm sure I'll know it when I see it. In most of the shops I go into the clothes that are considered to be in style are just really not my style , like its okay to keep up with the latest trends but some of this stuff is ridiculous. So I decide to steer away from the big name shops and focus small shops. I find this really cute shop called Boudoir Boutique , its painted pink inside and out. It has old fashion mirrors hanging all around and vintage Barbie dolls that are still in their boxes around the walls. Theres a certain room in the shop that has dresses lining two whole walls , whilst there is a beautiful white sofa against one and a full length mirror covering the other- All the dresses are covered in a plastic cover so they wont get ruined. They're all very 1920s style and the majority of them are floor length but in the rack beside the till there is short ones which wont be as fancy. My eyes set on a cream one that has embellishments covering the top of the dress and where the embellishments stop the dress sits out stopping just above the knee. I go over to the jewellery cabinet and pick out a golden necklace that sits in your hair whilst coming down your forehead. I purchase my things and leave. Luckily Moose told me to dress nice because I couldn't be able to go paint-balling or anything like that in this dress.

I start getting ready as soon as I get home , there is makeup spread all over my desk with my curling iron sitting on the edge threatening to burn me every ten seconds. Just as I put on some perfume to finish getting ready someone knocks at the door. When I open it I'm of course greeted by Moose - he looks so handsome in his suit , of course he's wearing skinny jeans instead of dress trousers but at least they're still black. His eyes widen when he see's me , he slowly looks me up and down taking it all in , I've surely reached my goal.

'Camille you look …. I mean you're just… wow' I blush madly as Moose proceeds to pull a bunch of flowers from behind his back and hand them to me. I take them and put them on my desk.

I link arms with Moose as we head out of campus. Moose calls a taxi and ushers me into it whilst he whispers to the driver where to take us. We're in the taxi for about 20 minutes when the driver announces we've reached our destination. When I get out of the taxi I'm facing a restaurant , which is odd because there isn't anything beside it. Inside of the restaurant is amazing , its got chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and mirrors around the walls.

'This place is amazing' I say still looking around

'You haven't seen the best of it yet , just wait until after dinner' he winks.

We take our seats and just as we sit down we're presented with two plates of food. Its presented beautifully but I don't understand why its here since I didn't order it

Moose notices my confusion

'One of the many great but odd things about this restaurant is that it doesn't have any menus , the cook is meant to be like some sort of free spirit and he just cooks what comes to him for that day'

'That's pretty cool actually , I do love surprises and I hate deciding on what to order and then waiting for it , I just have one question though , how did you find this place? I mean its in the middle of nowhere'

'Well a few years back my grandparents and I came to New York because it was their anniversary and we came here and I know its weird that they brought me along with them but they told me it was because they wanted me to experience this place so when I was older and I found the girl I wanted to be with I would bring her here'

I found my eyes beginning to water

'Moose , I…' My voice starts to shake as I wipe the tears from my eyes

'Cam darling, don't cry' Moose says as he leans over and cups my face with his hands.

'Its silly I know , its okay I'm done now I think' I giggle as I say

'Its not silly Cam don't worry' He puts his hand on mine.

We go through the rest of our meal with ease , we try to be nice and mature but we cant help it half the time and end up laughing like school kids during most of the meal. Just as our plates are lifted I turn to Moose

'Okay so what's the great thing you've been hiding'

'Follow me and I'll show you' As I stand up he comes behind me and covers my eyes with his hands

'Just so it's a surprise' He walks me out of the restaurant and we keep walking for about a minute until Moose stops us

'Okay on three , 1...2...3' On three I open my eyes. I can do nothing but smile when I see what's in front of me - it's a white gazebo with flowers and candles surrounding it.

'Did you do all of this?'

'Well I had a little help from the Pirates'

We walk towards the gazebo , I run my hand along it playing with the flowers.

'I do have one more surprise for you' Moose states as a group of people with instruments come around the corner. The set up their instruments beside the gazebo and starting playing soft classical musical. Moose stands in front of me whilst extending his hand

'I know its not usually the kind of dancing I usually do but I think I could give it a try' I take Moose's hand and we start to slow dance.

'I cant believe you've gone through all this trouble , this is just amazing'

'Well I did tell you I was going to take you on the best date of your life , have I succeeded?'

'I can safely say that nothings ever going to beat this , Like look at this place its so beautiful'

'Trust me Cam , the most beautiful thing here is you'

I blush and look down at my feet but Moose puts his hand underneath my chin and pulls it up to his lips. When I pull away I rest my head on his shoulder and we dance for what seems like hours.

Moose's POV 

When me and Camille leave the restaurant/gazebo its pretty late. By the time we get into the taxi she ends up falling asleep on the way back. When we get back to campus I don't have the heart to wake her so I lift her out of the taxi and carry her across campus to her dorm room, Its not really hard as she's so light. I struggle a bit when I try and unlock her dorm room with her in my arms but I finally get the key in the door and it opens. I pull the blankets back from her bed and gently sit her down. I sit down in the chair beside her bed for a while just watching her sleep , I know it sounds creepy but she just looks so peaceful and happy - I know that as long as she looks like this I'm doing my job and being the best boyfriend possible. I snap out of my thoughts as my phone rings , I quickly pull it out of my pocket and answer it

'Hello?'

'Moosey sweetheart how are you' My mothers familiar voice rings through the phone

'Fine Mom , What are you ringing me so late for?'

'Oh honey me and your father are on a cruise , I'm not sure where we are but it's morning here. Sorry were you sleeping?'

'No its fine Mum I wasn't. A cruise? That sounds like fun. Anyway why are you calling?'

'Well I'm just reminding you that its me and your fathers 25 year wedding anniversary next week and we're having a party and we of course want our darling son to attend. I know your classes start back next week but I'm sure you won't be so busy that you can't come out for the weekend'

'Oh yeah I forgot about that , Classes are sure to be hectic with the double major and everything but of course I can make it out'

'That's great sweetie , make sure you bring Camille aswell , she's as much a part of this family as anyone else'

'Yeah of course , I'll have to ask her but I'm sure she'd love to'

'How is Camille? Are you taking care of her? She's your best friend don't forget about that , always make sure you make time for her'

'Yes Mum she's fine and of course I'm taking care of her. I always have time for her'

'Are you protecting her from all those New York boys? don't be too protective now you don't want to scare them off'

'I think she's fine in the guy department mum , can we please not talk about this?'

'Do you know something I don't Moose because I will get it out of you or Camille next week you know I will'

'Yeah I know , look its pretty late so I should go. Bye Mum'

'Bye sweetie , love you loads , take care of yourself. And Camille'

I'm pretty sure she was still talking by the time I hung up the phone. I turn around and see Camille looking at me.

'I'm sorry I woke you , mum can be a little much'

'Its okay , I'm guessing you haven't told her about us then?'

'No I haven't , only because I want to tell her in person. You know what she'd say if I told her over the phone. So what do you say me and you return to Baltimore next week to face my mother?'

'Well when you put it like that it sounds pretty scary but yeah of course'

'Awesome , we'll have a great time don't worry'

'I'm sure we will , by the way , how did I get into bed?'

'I carried you'

'From the taxi?'

'Yeah well it was easy enough, I nearly dropped you opening the door but luckily I didn't'

'Luckily yeah ! You have some serious muscle Mr. Alexander'

'Mr. Alexander? I like it. I think you should always call me that'

'Your wish is my command' She says teasing me

We stay up far too late talking about my parents and the party and everything in-between. Its always been so nice to be able to talk to someone the way I can talk to Camille and now that we're together its just nicer. I cant wait to tell my parents about us because she makes me happier than anything ever has and I want to be able to share my happiness with everyone.

* * *

**_Since i was a day late with uploading i made this chapter a little bit longer. As always i hope you are enjoying reading it and i am taking all the ideas on board and finding a way to fit them in to the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing and everything else it means the world. Until next time! _**


	9. Chapter 9

Camille's POV

The last few days have been crazy. Who knew that they took preparation for exams so seriously? I have to spend almost all my free time studying and doing work for classes which sucks because it means I barely see Moose. We spend lunch together when we can and we'll stop in at each others dorms for a bit usually before we go to bed but other than that we're pretty swamped. I can only imagine how much worse it is for him doing a double major , both of which are pretty demanding subjects , then again I can't help but feel jealous that he has the courage to pursue both. I may not shout it from the rooftops but I'm actually really passionate about dance. Dancing fills me with nostalgia , it reminds me of my childhood. I remember when I came home from school and did all my homework Ty would teach me a new dance move and it was just the most exciting thing in the world because I could do what Ty could do and he was my cool older brother so being like him was everything I wanted to be. I still get this feeling of excitement in my stomach anytime I think about dance , its something I've never mentioned to anyone before even Moose , I know we can tell each other anything but dancing has always been his thing and I know its silly because I dance with the Pirates but that's all I've ever done really compared to Moose who danced at MSA , in the Streets , at World Jam and has made dance a part of his life forever by making it one of his majors , I could never live up to him in the world of dance.

I snap out of my thoughts as the bell rings to end the last class of the day, I quickly grab my stuff and head out of the room. I head back to my dorm room as I have to pack because I'm going to Moose's parents this weekend. I've never in my life been nervous of seeing Moose's parents ,well except maybe for the first time, but still its always felt like a second home to me and well now I have this feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. I know Moose keep telling me not to be nervous and that they'll be cool with it but I cant help but think that they might not be , like I've been around their house almost on a daily basis for like 3 years now and they've told me I'm the best friend Moose has ever had so how are they going to feel that him and his best friend have turned into boyfriend and girlfriend? What if they point out what a bad idea it is ? What if they forbid the relationship? Oh my I need to sit down. I grab the chair beside my desk and sit down in it putting my face in my hands. Suddenly my phone starts to ring in my pocket , I fish it out and check the caller ID , of course its Moose who else would it be?

'Heya'

'Yo Chameleon what you up to?'

'Packing for tomorrow just, how about you?'

'Oh I just got out of the engineering room but I was thinking I'd make my way up to your room'

'Moose surely you have a ton of work to do especially before we go'

'Chill babe it's all cool , I'm on top of it all I swear but if I don't see my girlfriend pretty soon I wont be able to cope'

'I don't know Moose'

'Please Chameleon , pretty please'

I roll my eyes at his childish voice but it works

'Okay okay come on up'

'Be there in a flash'

Before I hang up the phone theres a knock on the door , when I open it I'm not surprised to see Moose there , of course he was outside the door already he knows he'll get his way with me. I give him a look but he just winks at me and makes himself at home jumping onto my bed.

'Oh so no Kristen today so we have the place all to ourselves'

'Yeah well she's off with her new boyfriend'

'Boyfriend? Tell me more'

'Well he goes to NYU aswell , they met at some party during Spring break and have been virtually inseparable ever since. I see her less than I see you these days and I live with her'

'Sounds good to me , not that I don't totally like Kristen but I prefer it being just you and me'

Moose's voice is laced with suggestion , he walks up behind me as I face my laptop and gently slides all my hair to one side leaving my neck exposed , he moves his lips down to met my neck and trails kisses upwards until he reaches my face , he spins my chair around so I'm facing him and slips his hands behind my neck and pulls my lips down towards his - they crash together and immediately it's all hot and steamy as we continue to deepen the kiss , he stands up lifting me up with him so we're both on our feet , not breaking the kiss for a second. I get lost in the moment and my hand quickly starts unbuttoning Moose's shirt , he happily complies as he helps shake it off , I then pull the bottoms of his t-shirt up over his head and he does the same with mine. His skin feels so good against mine , I slip my hand down along his abs and try and contain my smile but he too smiles into the kiss. He moves back towards the bed and pulls me on top of him , I move my hands in through his mad curls pulling him closer to me , his hands slowly make their way up my back as he goes to unhook my bra , but when he's nearly got it a phone starts to ring. Moose's hands drop as do mine as we suddenly pull apart. Moose reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone

'Yeah?' He sounds mildly irritated as he speaks

'Moose honey is that any way to be answering the phone to someone?'

'Mom oh I'm sorry , I guess you just …ah.. Caught me at a bad time'

I quickly remove myself from Moose's lap and find my t-shirt to put it back on.

'Oh Moosey I'm sorry I just wanted to make sure I'm still seeing you and Camille tomorrow'

'Yeah Mom , we're still coming down don't worry'

'That's great sweetheart , okay I'll let you get back to it then , bye sweetheart'

'Bye Mom'

Moose quickly shuts the phone and the room is overcome with silence , he leans down and picks up his t-shirt and shirt and put them back on.

'I'm sorry about that' he says awkwardly

'Oh no don't worry about it'

'It definitely killed the mood didn't it?' he says with a smirk on his face

'Lil bit yeah'

'Well next time you plan on jumping my bones please inform me before hand so I can turn off my phone'

I laugh and push his shoulder back so he stumbles back , suddenly all the tension has diffused.

'I'm going to finish off all my essays and stuff now so I'll be worry free the whole weekend , you can stay if you want'

'Nah I think I'll do the same actually , then I can have a fun filled weekend' and with that he winks , kisses my cheek and leaves. I shake my head and think to myself

What would I ever do without that boy?

Moose's POV 

I'm hastily throwing random clothes into a duffle bag when Camille texts me asking what's taking so long. In hindsight it probably wasn't the best idea to put off packing my bag until the very last second but I was too busy , well that's what I'll tell Cam if she asks. You see she never gets mad at me if I was busy with school involved things because she feels like I'm under so much stress doing a double major but in reality I'm totally fine , if anything its easier than before. Sure engineering was tough at the start but that's because I was under so much stress trying to keep up my social appearances as well as practices with the Pirates but because we haven't got any upcoming battles we haven't had to practice , now that we're done I can completely focus on my subjects and theres a reason I do engineering - I'm good at it , its just one of the most interesting subjects there is and I love every minute of it and of course dance is just amazing , doing the both of them does mean more work but when you're as passionate about two subjects as I am then the work is nothing.

I actually spent the majority of last night just sitting around thinking of what happened in Cams room , it was so intense I cant believe it almost happened. I know we haven't been a couple all that long but we've known each other for a long time and I'm closer to her than I am with anybody else so I can honestly say that I'm 100% ready to take this relationship to the next level and I'm happy to wait for whenever that may be no matter what.

I quickly zip up my bag and run down to taxi that ha been waiting to take us to the bus stop.

'Hey Cam sorry I'm late , I was so busy last night I didn't have time to pack a bag' She squints her eyes at me as if she's deciding whether or not she's going to accept my answer

'Moose I know when you're lying , its okay if you just forgot'

'Yeah I knew I shouldn't have tried to , thanks babe'

'But if we're late or we miss our bus I'm telling your mum its your fault'

'I knew there'd be a catch , you're never that sweet'

We get into the taxi and make our way to the bus station , by the time we get there we're just in time as the bus doors were about to close. Me and Camille find a seat next to each other near the middle of the bus and sit down. There isn't very many people on the bus , maybe around 6 which seems like an awful shame because its such a big bus but then again I like quiet bus journeys. I bring out my ipod and give one of the earphones to Camille , I put the other in my ear and press play on one of my more slow play lists. We both fall asleep within 10 minutes.

We wake with a jolt as the bus stops. It takes us both a minute before we can shake off the sleep and get out of the bus. I swear my foot hasn't even come off the step of the bus by the time my mother wrapping her arms around me , she then grabs Camille and has us both in a big bear hug. She finally loosens her grip enough for us to slip out of it. She starts talking non-stop about how much she missed me and how she cant wait to hear all about what I've been up to and blah blah blah , I stop listening by the time we reach the car and when I look over at Camille she looks like she's done the same. The car ride home doesn't have a single moment of silence as Mom is still ranting on. When we enter the house Dad is sitting waiting for us to come back , he hugs me and Camille aswell just not as tight as mum and separately of course. Mum quickly ushers us into the sitting room so I can fill her in on everything , I look at Camille as if to ask her if now's the time and she nods nervously- I'm dying to hold her hand to reassure her everything's going to be okay but we need to tell my parents about us first.

'So darling, what's been going on please fill us in'

'Well Mom , I'm kind of glad you asked because you see I do have something to tell you and dad'

'Go ahead you can tell us anything'

'Well as you know me and Camille have been inseparable since the first day we met and I guess we've always been so close so its only natural that we can be so comfortable around her and you know we get along so well and we have so much in common-'

'Moose the point' Camille whispers to me

'Okay okay sorry, Mom Dad Me and Camille are dating'

Camille looks down at the ground nervously but I stare at my parents trying to anticipate what they might say. Mum stares blankly at me taking in what I'd just said while Dads face stays the same so its hard to tell what he's thinking. After a painfully long silence Mom finally speaks up

'Have you two thought about this? I mean you have a great friendship and its definitely not worth losing if something happens in your relationship. I'm just not sure what to think'

My mouth near drops when she says it , I didn't expect her to react this way at all.

'Of course we've thought it through , if anything we spent too long thinking it through. Us being together hasn't ruined our friendship in the slightest , all its done is made it stronger. I cant help that I developed feelings for Cam and she cant help feeling them for me so the last thing I thought you'd want us to do is just bury our feelings just so we can stay friends forever. I'm not going to let anything come between us and I intend of being with her forever no matter what. I love her , surely that's all that matters'

I take Camille's hand in mine as she finally lifts her head and looks up at me

'And I love him' She chimes in

My parents exchange looks and then my Mum blurts out

'Love? Well why didn't you say so! Of course I'm happy for you two , I just wanted to make sure that it was the real deal but then again if you're actually informing you're parents on your love life then surely it's for real'

Mom smiles and comes over to trap us with another hug.

'Oh Camille I cant wait to introduce you to the whole family at the party tomorrow , they're just going to love you'

Camille shoots me a look of panic and I smile as I walk over and wrap my arm around her.

'I cant wait Mrs.A'

Mom leaves the room with Dad shouting about how her son has the best taste in girls and she cant wait to plan the wedding. I look at Camille and kiss her sweetly

'I'm glad that's over and done with' I smile

'That makes two of us'

'Just wait until my mom drags you around to every relative we have showing you off'

Her laugh is edged with panic

'Don't worry though I'll whisk you away so they wont find you' I reassure her

'And this is why I love you' she says as she smiles sweetly.

**_I know its been so long since i had a chapter up i just started to think people weren't liking it or something but no matter i promised i wouldn't leave a story unfinished and i keep my promises. I'm still going to have a few chapters after this one so hopefully i'll get another few up by the end of this week. Thanks for reading this and everything it makes me so happy. Until next time!_**


End file.
